


Dreams Do Come True

by BlueSkyBlue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Author Does Not Know How to Use Tags so Screw It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyBlue/pseuds/BlueSkyBlue
Summary: Jang Soo Min is the average guy you can find anywhere. He has the regular problems a regular guy would have, along with an annoying friend who keeps pestering him to play the latest trending otome game, Mystic Messenger. Finally giving in to his friend's attempts, Soo Min finds love in the most unlikely of places. And who says that gaming for you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on my FFnet account but sadly, FFnet is now banned in my country so I'm posting this here. This was written a long time ago and I still have not found the time to finish the entire fic yet but I'm getting there, trust me. Meanwhile, I just hope that those of you who read this will like what I have written so far. Thank you for taking the time to check this fic of mine out!

Jang Soo Min sulked as he listened to the annoying girl beside him. To be honest, he wasn't even listening to her, but instead nodding to whatever his best friend's sister, Kyo Min Hae, was trying to tell him.

"Soo Min? Soo Min! Earth to Soo Min!" The brown headed girl called out at him.

He blinked. "What is it, Min Hae?" He asked.

She huffed indignantly. "As I was saying a few minutes ago, I noticed that you have no partner."

He stared at her. "What do you mean, partner?"

She facepalmed. "Girlfriend, you idiot!"

His best friend, Kyo Woo Sung, rolled his eyes. "She has been on it for ages. Do you know how irritating it is when she keeps asking me whether you have a girlfriend. Then when I say no, she gives me a long list of girls that she claims could be your potential girlfriends."

"That reminds me," Min Hae said. "What happened to the list?"

"Threw it away last week," he replied nonchalantly.

"What?!" Min Hae shrieked. "Why? Did you know how long it took for me to compile that list?"

Her brother shrugged. "I don't care."

She glared at him but turned to Soo Min a minute later. "My point is, You are not seductive enough! You need to understand the whims of a lady!"

He arched an eyebrow. "So...?"

Min Hae sighed. "You are so dense..." She then whipped out her phone and tapped on something before shoving the screen at Soo Min's face. The words "MYSTIC MESSENGER" was printed on the screen. "Here! This is an otome game that is currently a big hit amongst the girls. Play it and take a leaf out of the characters' books!"

At the other side of the room, Woo Sung rolled his eyes once more. "She's crazy over it. She has been up twenty four seven talking to someone called Zen, whom I heard is an alcoholic man who smokes."

"So should I follow his example and start smoking, then?" Soo Min asked.

She made a disgusted face. "Ew no. That's not what I'm trying to say. Just... download the game! Play and learn the charms of being a man!"

"Dude, just download the game to humor her. I also did it, see?" Woo Sung showed his phone with the same exact opening screen to Soo Min.

Soo Min sighed. "Alright..."

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey. Soo Min, hey!"

The black haired boy sighed before turning around to answer the girl behind him. "What is it now, Min Hae?"

Min Hae grinned at him. "So, it has been a month. Your thoughts?"

He stared at her. "My thoughts on what?"

"Mystic Messenger, what else?" She said.

"Seriously, that is still a thing? Wouldn't it have died down, you know, like Pokemon Go?" he asked. Wow, this girl is resilient.

She glared at him. "Well, this is not Pokemon Go! So get your butt working and play the friggin game so that you can brush up your non-existent flirting skills!"

"Min Hae," Soo Min interrupted. "Why do I need this for again?"

The girl gave him the evil eye. "To get a girlfriend, duh. So I swear to God, just play the game! I'll keep pestering you till you do!"

Soo Min sighed. What had he done in his past life to deserve the presence of an annoying girl for twenty four hours every day?

* * *

Min Hae walks away from yet another failed attempt to make Soo Min a player on the field. The raven head has always been alone. He only had Woo Sung and herself as friends. She remembered all the times when Woo Sung had to save Soo Min from bullies at school when they were younger. She remembers seeing tears running down her friend's face as he endured bully that occured both mentally and physically. Min Hae never wants to see Soo Min that sad again. Getting a girlfriend would definitely get his self esteem up. Maybe then Soo Min will realize that not all girls are the same as the mean ones who made fun of him in elementary school.

"Woo Sung, I'm home!"

"Mmm. Where were you? Lunch is cold. You'll need to preheat it in the microwave it."

"I went to Soo Min's house to check on his progress on MM. He hasn't even started yet!"

"Well duh. It's a game for girls, not boys."

"Well, Soo Min just needs to understand how girls work. Maybe then he will be able to talk to girls properly," Min Hae sighed.

Her brother glanced at her. Like her, he cared a lot about his best friend and wants the best for him. "Listen Min Hae. If Soo Min wants to do it, then he'll do it. But you can't keep forcing him to do this."

"Woo Sung..."

"Yea?"

"Remember when Soo Min used to be all alone?"

"Yea. So what?"

"I don't want to see Soo Min get hurt like that. Never again. He's gone so long without even trying to date anyone. I think it will really boost his self confidence if he could just put himself out there. Then he can find a girl who really understands him and can care for him," Min Hae says with nostalgic tone.

Woo Sung sighs.

"I know that you mean well but these things take time. Give him a little breather between your annoying lectures."

"Hey! That's offensive! But... you're right. Okay... I'll try to tone it down."

Min Hae gave a little shriek as he pushed her into her seat and ruffled her hair, making it all messy.

"Good girl."

* * *

Soo Min stared at his phone screen, a picture glaring into his eyes. The words "MYSTIC MESSENGER" felt ominous as he read them over and over again.

What in the world has possessed him to use this application, of all times?

Sure, he downloaded the game when Min Hae told him to, but he hadn't touched it since he showed Min Hae his created account.

He pressed the "START" words on the screen and the loading screen popped out. A few seconds later, a pop-up appeared.

_[Permanent Account Ban may be imposed by game abuse]_

_For the 1.4.3v the following have been updated._

_Fixed game progress not saving immediately after buying a continue./_

_Fixed a bug where you could not enter a chatroom._

_We'll try out best to stabilize the game service._

_Due to the server and save issues from from the previous version, accumulative 110 hourglasses have been added as an apology and an update compensation._

_From now on please use the HELP button on the bottom left corner to request for assistance._

_Thank you!_

So even games like Mystic Messenger have updates and give stuff, mused Soo Min. What are hourglasses though, are they the currency used in the game? He then pressed the words "CLOSE", to be greeted to a screen with the words "MODE SELECT" on top. Below the words were two choices, "Casual Story" and "Deep Story".

Just one round, Soo Min told himself, just one round to satisfy Min Hae's whims. So he chose the Deep Story mode, and used eighty of his 110 hourglasses. He skipped the video, and was greeted to a sight of moving numbers on the screen.

Then a chat appeared.

_{Unknown has entered the chatroom}_

_Unknown: ...Hello...?_

Soo Min raised an eyebrow. No one mentioned that this is going to be a chatting slash dating simulator. Then again, he should have guessed from the name of the game. He pressed the "Answer" button and selected the only option given to him.

_Soo Min: ?_

He got an immediate reply.

_Unknown: Can you see this?_

He pressed the "Answer" button once more and replied.

_Soo Min: Who are you?_

_Unknown: I'm sure you're surprised._

_Unknown: It's not every day you get a text from a stranger._

_Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app._

_Unknown: I want to find the owner by I don't see any contact info or call records..._

_Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app but no reply._

_Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes._

_Unknown: I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad..._

Soo Min continued playing past the chat until he got into the virtual apartment. Though seriously, this person found a phone in a subway station, and did not give it to the authorities? Also, the idea of someone not locking their phones with a password lock is absurd. Why would someone not put a lock on their phone to prevent others from accessing the information in it?

Then the screen flashed numbers again and-

_Error: Mystic Messenger has stopped._

To Soo Min's dismay, the game crashed, and he had to restart the first chat from scratch. Annoyed, he grumpily went through the chat again before the green flashing number screen started again.

_{Soo Min has entered the chatroom}_

_Yoosung: Failed my midterms fml T_T_

_Yoosung: [crying face]_

_707: Cuz you played LOLOL all night lol._

_Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA._

_Yoosung: I'm still on the list?!_

_Yoosung: [nodding face with starry eyes]_

_Jumin Han: Yes._

_707: Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol_

_707: In this day and age!_

_Zen: Lame. It's nepotism._

_Jumin Han: It's called recruitment actually._

_Zen: It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker._

_Jumin Han: Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say._

_Zen: What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?_

_707: Thought they are the same? O_O?_

_707: [shrugging left and right with question marks flying around]_

_Jumin Han: It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help._

_Yoosung: Oh... So you become a candidate of nepotism the same time you're recruited!_

_Zen: [I-have-no-words-for-this-situation face]_

_707: Wait!_

_Yoosung: Why?_

_Zen: ?_

_707: Think someone entered the chatroom;;_

_Jumin Han: Soo Min...?_

_Zen: Wtf. How did it get in here?_

_707: Hacker!_

_Yoosung: Hacker?! Therae's a hacker in over chatroom!_

_Yoosung: Sevnee do somethign!_

_Zen: Hey, typos -_-;;_

_707: Wait a sec. I'm searching._

_Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang._

_Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am here._

_Zen: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere._

_Jaehee Kang: Nothingwas out of the ordinary so I was just watching_

_Jaehee Kang: but I see something has just happened._

_Yoosung: omg_

_Jumin Han: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?_

_Jaehee Kang: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use... It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger._

_Yoosung: I thought Seven let only us download it?_

_Yoosung: [shrugging left and right with question marks flying around]_

_Zen: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?_

_707: Maybe?_

_Jumin Han: Who downloaded it twice?_

_Yoosung: Not me!_

_Soo Min: Hello..._

_Yoosung: Gahhhh it's talking!_

_Yoosung: [shocked face]_

_Zen: So it's not two smartphones._

_Jumin Han: Who is it?_

_Yoosung: Find out what it is!_

_Jaehee Kang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?_

_707: Oh...; Wait._

_707: Just found something. This is weird._

_Zen: What is it. Hurry and tell me._

_707: I traced the IP..._

_707: It's from Rika's apartment._

_Yoosung: Rika's apartment?_

_Jumin Han: Where was it?_

_Jaehee Kang: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified._

_707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt._

_707: It talked just now, so it must be a person;;_

_Yoosung: So it hacked the program, Seven?_

_707: Yup._

As the conversation continued, Soo Min can't help but think that the characters in the chat were deliberately ignoring him. Either that, or the creators of Mystic Messenger never bothered to add in more lines for the players. Because if this situation happened in real life, he would have spammed the chat along with his friends till the point where they get confused of the topics discussed.

...Also, how are the AIs typing so fast?

_Jaehee Kang: Username "Soo Min", I recommend that you confess._

Soo Min blinked. The messages came quickly that he had to scroll up the chatroom to read the previous messages. By the time he had finished reading the messages till the latest, the game had progressed again.

_Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now._

_Yoosung: Yeees! Who are u?!_

_Zen: Use proper language please._

_707: If it doesn't say anything I'll hack in and find out._

_Zen: ...Maybe_

_Zen: one of my fans?_

_Jumin Han: [angry face]_

Soo Min sighed once again as he pressed "Answer" and replied.

_Soo Min: Reveal yourselves first. I'm the most confused one here..._

_Jumin Han: How fierce._

_Zen: How feisty~_

_Jumin Han: [angry face]_

_707: Zen. Be more serious, plz?_

_707: And a second the woman thing._

_707: Looking it up._

For the nth time that day, Soo Min wondered what possessed him to play the dating simulator. He must be out of his mind to even consider looking at the app. Bored, he played through the entire chat, successfully becoming a "RFA" member.

His phone vibrated immediately after that and he looked at the screem to find that he had received some messages, one of which is from Unknown.

_Unknown: It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon._

Soo Min paused at the text message and frowned. That sounded suspicious. Nevertheless, he answered with the only choice that was given to him.

_Soo Min: Who the hell are you? You are not dangerous, are you?_

It was barely a minute before his phone vibrated again with a reply.

_Unknown: You don't need to know anything about me. And I'm totally not dangerous at all, I assure you._

For some reason, Soo Min felt goosebumps crawling up his back.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jang Soo Min.  
> Height: 166 cm.  
> Weight: 58 kg.  
> Occupation: 17 years old high school student in Hanseong High School.  
> Likes: Reading. Studying. Sarcasm  
> Facts: Born on the 31st of March, Aries. Only child. Messy raven coloured hair with black eyes. Top student.
> 
> Kyo Woo Sung.  
> Height: 169 cm.  
> Weight: 60 kg.  
> Occupation: 17 years old high school student in Hanseong High School.  
> Likes: Video games. His younger sister. Junk food.  
> Facts: Born on the 24th of October, Scorpio. Oldest in the family. Soo Min's best friend since childhood. Short brown hair with deep blue eyes.
> 
> Kyo Min Hae.  
> Height: 159 cm.  
> Weight: 46 kg.  
> Occupation: 15 years old middle school student in Kyungbok Middle School.  
> Likes: Soo Min. Otome games. Her older brother.  
> Facts: Born on the 19th of January, Capricorn. Youngest in the family. Soo Min's friends since childhood. Waist long brown hair with deep blue eyes.

Soo Min woke up the next morning with his phone next to his face. He doesn't even remember falling asleep last night. What on earth was he doing last night anyways?

Then he remembered starting the Mystic Messenger game thing to make Min Hae happy. He picked his phone up and realized that his phone was dead since he forgot to charge it last night so he plugged the charger into his phone while he went to brush his teeth. When he came back from the bathroom, he saw that his phone was on again and he had so many alerts from Mystic Messenger.

Exhausted, he opened up the app to see that he missed three chatrooms. How on earth did that happen? He tried to play one of the chatrooms from last night but the app asked him to pay up hourglasses. Soo Min decided against it since Min Hae seems to think he should save them. Instead he just follows along and ghosts the chats of the other characters. He paused on the second day of the game, a certain feature catching his eye.

_Visual novel mode._

Soo Min frowned. What is this game feature? Curiously, he tapped on the icon.

The loading screen popped up and a picture came up. Then it was followed by an image of a white haired man with a tattoo on his arm.

_???: RFA'S party is fake. All that man V plans is just hypocritical trickery. My saviour said to be especially careful._

Soo Kin jumped at the sudden sound of an unfamiliar voice that came from his phone's auditory system. He then turned back to the image of the unfamiliar man and stared at it. Could it be that this character is Unknown? He was not sure but he had an uneasy feeling about this new character.

_???: I must invite you all to the real party, and get rid of those traitors._

Soo Min was confused. Traitors? Who?

_???: That's how my savior predicted the future, and I am only the messenger._

Soo Min was seriously getting creeped out by the eerie voice that was the mysterious man's.

_???.: Have fun... preparing for RFA's last party. That party may end up as the invitation to our party of paradise._

He shuddered. That character gave him the goosebumps. Then again, all the characters in this game are messed up. He then went through the other chats that hw had missed until he finally came to a newly opened chat which did allow him to participate. Soo Min mentally prepared himself for a painful five minutes as he is supposed to "flirt" around with a bunch of guys.

Seriously, the game should implement a system where the player really gets to choose the gender of the character in the game.

_{707 has entered the chatroom}_

_707: So dayum tired._

_707: [exhausted figure]_

_707: Anyone here?_

_707: Respond._

_707: Mayday Mayday!_

Soo Min raised an eyebrow at the character's attitude. Somewhere at the back of his mind, something was telling him that this character will be a lot harder to deal than Min Hae and her constant annoying nags. He answered.

_Soo Min: What's going on? Are you okay?_

The reply was instant and Soo Min found himself wondering yet again how these characters are able to type so fast.

_707: Emergency SOS!_

_707: [glasses cracking shocked face]_

_707: OMG Save me!.!_

_707: Help me!_

_707: This is trouble!_

_707: I'm so sleepy_

_707: I'm gonna die lol_

What is there to laugh out loud about? Soo Min honestly did not know.

_Soo Min: -_-_

_707: Sorry_

_707: I'm sure nothing's been bothering you?_

_707: Ever since you entered the RFA, I mean lol_

Soo Min is considering whether he should hit his head the next time Luciel goes lol.

_Soo Min: Why do you ask?_

There was a slight pause before Seven replied.

_707: Uhm._

_707: Because._

_707: ..._

_707: You're safe!_

_707: I_

_707: totally_

_707: did a background check on u and ur clean lol_

True to his previous statement, Soo Min hit his head when Seven once again typed the annoying acronym.

_707: Nothing to worry about lol_

Soo Min was absolutely sure that if Seven existed in real life, he would be the first person he would avoid. No way in hell is he ever going to associate with someone that has the ability to hack into everything he owns.

_Soo Min: You're still doing a background check on me?;;_

_707: [embarrassed crying face]_

_707: Yes_

_707: I had to in order to secure everyone's safety..._

_707: but there's no need now...!_

_707: But lol_

How was it that Seven is able to use lol in any situation?

_707: While Zen's looking for the allergy clinic researcher,_

_707: he should get some allergy meds lolol_

_707: I remember that his allergy acted up really bad_

_707: at the last RFA party._

_707: I remember it really clearly._

_707: I'm sure I have a photo of it somewhere..._

Soo Min grinned to himself. Zen? The narcissistic albino? It would be really funny to see him sneezing his head off because of a cat. It would be obvious that it wouldn't be a pretty sight. With that in mind, he replied.

_Soo Min: A photo?_

He snickered when Seven answered.

_707: Ya lolol_

_707: I'll look for it and share it if I find it._

_707: It was srsly insane lol_

The raven haired boy found thay he did not mind the use of the constant "lol" as he chose a reply to Seven's message.

_Soo Min: _ Search search search!_

Seven's next reply disappointed Soo Min, but he continued playing through the game. After all, it was just an otome game anyways. Unsurprisingly, the entire chat was mostly about Seven. It was undoubtedly obvious that Soo Min learnt a lot about the hacker through the chat.

That, and the red head certainly loves cats.

* * *

Soo Min stopped by Woo Sung's house to meet up with his friends before going to school. It was a daily routine since the siblings' house were not that far away from school.

"Hey hey hey Soo Min!" Min Hae animatedly danced in front of him. "Guess what? Guess what?"

Soo Min sighed. "What?"

The younger girl pouted. "That's not fair..! You are not guessing!"

Woo Sung rolled his eyes. "She just finished playing Mystic Messenger, all five routes alomg with the secret endings."

"Hey! You were not supposed to tell him!" Min Hae glared at her older brother.

Woo Sung just gave her a cheeky grin in response.

"Speaking of Mystic Messenger," Soo Min added nonchalantly, "I just started playing."

He did not notice the sudden silence as he continued walking. It took him a few seconds before he turned around and saw that the both of his friends were standing frozen on the road.

"Woo Sung? Min Hae?" he asked.

Then Min Hae let out a shriek. "You are playing?! Oh my god, you are really playing?! What day are you on? Which route are you planning to start off with? I would recommend Zen but Yoosung's the easiest to get. Then again, as long as you suck up to Zen, then it should be easy. Did you know..." the girl continued ranting on as both the two males shook their heads.

"She's crazy," Woo Sung commented.

Soo Min just nodded his head in agreement.

"You are crazy too," Woo Sung added, making Soo Min stop in his tracks and stare at him questioningly. "I mean, what in the world possessed you to start playing that game? It's a _girl's_ game."

Min Hae nodded. "Yea, why did you?"

The raven head just sighed before replying. "Didn't you want me to play this in the beginning? I'm just doing it so that I can rid myself of the annoying lectures telling me to learn how to flirt."

Min Hae ignored her brother's glare at her as she eagerly skipped to Soo Min's side. "So... how is it going?"

The boy just silently switched on his phone and showed Min Hae his progress. The excited girl literally snatched his phone out of his grasp before furiously tapping on the screen. Her excitement quickly turned to horror. She whipped her head so fast that her ponytail swung sharply, smacking Soo Min in the face.

"SOO MIN!.!.!" She screeched.

The two boys backed away from the irate girl in surprise. "Hey now, what's wrong?" Woo Sung asked, nervously.

Min Hae glared at Soo Min. "Why did you start playing the game at night? You are not supposed to do that! You get lesser hearts that way! Also, WHY DID YOU START PLAYING DEEP STORY MODE WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING THE CASUAL MODE FIRST?! YOU IDIOT!"

Soo Min gulped. "U-uh..."

"RESTART! THE! GAME!" Min Hae looked like she was going to blow up. "THIS INSTANT!"

Soo Min looked up from the phone being pushed in his face to the furious girl in front of him.

"Uhh... I don't really want to lose all my progress," Soo Min was trying to wriggle out of this. He didn't want to redo the whole thing.

"I DON'T CARE! You need to fully experience the game!" Min Hae is still screaming at him.

Soo Min doesn't really want to restart. But then again, he would rather restart the game than face Min Hae's screaming. An angry Min Hae isn't good for his health.

Or sanity.

"Fine. Show me where the reset button is," Soo Min gave in with a sigh. Oh well. He didn't have that much progress anyway.

Min Hae took back Soo Min's phone and set off on her mission to find the reset button for Soo Min's otome game. Soo Min simply watched in relief as Min Hae's anger melted away and left a small, satisfied smile on her face. Suddenly, Min Hae's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What's up, Min Hae" Soo Min asked, noticing the confusion in Min Hae's face.

"The reset button isn't here. It's supposed to be right here. Like this," Min Hae explains as she brings up the same screen on her phone and shows it to Soo Min and Woo Sung to compare.

"Oh! She's right. It isn't there," Woo Sung comments nonchalantly.

"Of course, I'm right! I'm not blind," Min Hae replies angrily.

Meanwhile, Soo Min is still staring at the two screens trying to figure out why on earth he didn't have a reset button. A bug? Malfunction? It's so weird.

"Well, that sums it up then. I am not restarting," Soo Min cheerfully announced.

Min Hae looked like she was going to faint. "B-But..."

"Leave it, Min Hae," Woo Sung chastised his younger sister. "If there's no reset option, there's no reset option. Soo Min doesn't have to reset then!"

"But Soo Min needs to play the game properly!.!.!" Min Hae wailed.

Soo Min merely shook his head and ignored Min Hae's cries of despair before continuing his walk to school.

* * *

Soo Min was sitting in class listening to his Mathematics teacher droning on about the techniques to using linear equations when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He jumped. Making sure that no one was looking his way, he discreetly took out his phone and checked his notifications.

_[New Chatroom: How's my life?]_

The student sighed to himself before pocketing his phone and raising his hand.

His teacher stopped teaching. "Yes, Soo Min?"

"May I use the toilet, sir?" Soo Min made sure to ask politely.

The old professor nodded and resumed his teaching. "Remember that we usually just divide both sides of the equation by the coefficient if it is an integer or multiply both sides of the equation by the reciprocal of the coefficient if it is a fraction..."

Soo Min made haste to the toilet and took out his phone along with his earphones. He entered a cubicle and plugged the pair of earphone to his phone before launching the Mystic Messenger application.

_707: Nothing bears sleeping lol_

_707: Feel so refreshed!_

Soo Min gave a little smile before replying.

_Soo Min: Heya Seven._

_707: Hi! lol_

_707:I haven't slept this well in a long time_

_707: so I would like to make a huge leap_

_707: and tell you_

_707: how I save_

_707: **money!**_

Soo Min considered playing a joke on Seven and thus replied once again.

_Soo Min: I don't want to know._

_707: Omg_

_707: T_T_

_707: Guess you don't want to know more about me..._

The raven head felt a little bad for replying that way.

_Soo Min: lololol Go ahead._

_707: lololol_

_707: Yay!_

_707: I think that instead of just giving my the bank my money, it's best to use it to get more babes on my side!.!.!_

Soo Min snorted to himself. The way Seven phased it may make any normal stranger that the red head was a player, but Soo Min knew better. He continued ghosting through the chatroom, laughing to himself occasionally at Seven's quirky personality. Especially at the part when Seven sent the picture of "Mary Vanderwood 3rd". It was obvious that it was Seven cosplaying as a maid, but it was funny nonetheless.

When the chatroom ended and when Jumin called, Soo Min did not hesitate to pick it up.

_"It's me, Jumin Han. I called just to see how you are doing. You sound fine so I guess I can hang up."_

_"Don't hang up yet!"_

_"Hmm? Oh... if you'd like to talk longer, I'll try coming up with a discussion topic. But my topics can be boring... Let's see.."_

It was a while before the call ended. Soo Min headed back to his class, only to find his teacher staring at him.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" he asked confusedly.

His teacher just continued staring at him. "Has your stomachache subsided? You were in the toilet for a long time."

It was then that Soo Min realized that he spent far too much time on his phone in the toilet. Blushing a little, he bowed in apology and lied. "Yes sir. I feel a lot better now."

Soo Min felt rather proud of himself. He managed not to miss any of his chatrooms the whole afternoon when he was in class.

Of course, that did not mean he should be slacking of his work. Soo Min is a scholar, and he was determined on keeping that reputation.

It was dinnertime when his phone vibrated with yet another notification, from Mystic Messenger no doubt. He whipped it out just to see a message.

_Unknown: Having fun? Well the fun is just beginning. I have a surprise for you tomorrow._

Fun? Soo Min felt a sense of uneasiness as he re-read the message again and again. He had the feeling that this "fun" Unknown was talking about is no fun at all.


	3. Day 3

Soo Min opened his eyes groggily. As his blurred vision cleared, the boy reached for his phone to check on the time. Good, seven o'clock in the morning. It is a Saturday, thus no school.

Soo Min has always been a light sleeper, and wakes up early every morning. It is no surprise for the raven head up at seven in the morning when Woo Sung and Min Hae wakes up at ten and sometimes struggle to make it in time for school.

It was then when Soo Min noticed a Play Store notification.

_{Play Store: Mystic Messenger has been updated}_

Frowning, Soo Min launched the otome game. An update? What other possible features could the developers add to the game?

He was greeted to the same pop-up he got when he launched the game for the first time.

_[Permanent Account Ban may be imposed by game abuse]_

_For the 1.4.4b the following have been updated._

_Use of Hearts and Hourglasses have been removed._

_Removed the option to select replies._

_Artificial Intelligence added to characters' personality._

_Added the use of keyboard to enhance player's gameplay._

_Fixed a bug where you could not enter a chatroom._

_We'll try our best to stabilize the game service._

_We humbly apologize for any server and save issues that has arose, please use the HELP button on the bottom left corner to request for assistance._

_Thank you!_

That's a very major update. The developers must have spent a lot of time on it. Curious to check out the new updates to the game, Soo Min closed the pop-up and resumed his gameplay.

He was greeted to the usual screen where the buttons to the RFA members' profiles are on along with the buttons leading to the chatroom, calls and messages. Soo Min clicked to enter the chatroom and was surprised when he immediately joined a chat.

_{Soo Min has entered the chatroom}_

_Zen: Oh hey! Soo Min! Awake so early in the morning?_

Instead of the usual [Answer] button, there was a blank space and when Soo Min clicked on it, his keyboard was pulled up and he could reply. His fingers ran across the keyboard as he typed out a message to Zen.

_Soo Min: Yea, I have always been a light sleeper._

_Zen: o.O That's news._

_Soo Min: What about you? Why are you up so early?_

_Zen: I've been practising my lines. I find that practising my lines in the morning makes me remember them quite easily._

_Soo Min: Heh, that works for when I'm studying for my exams._

_Zen: Eh._

_Zen: Soo Min, you are a student?!_

_Zen: [Shocked emoji]_

_Zen: I've always thought that you are an adult!_

_Zen: Wth_

_Soo Min: What's wrong with me being a student?_

_Soo Min: I'm in my final year in Hanseong High now._

_Zen: Final year?_

_Zen: !.!.!_

_Zen: That means you're having major exams this year!_

_Zen: Are you sure you can handle holding the RFA party with us while having those?_

_Zen: You should really study, what are you doing, spending time with us?_

_Soo Min: Zen, calm down._

_Soo Min: I'm a top scholar, good grades come easily for me._

_Zen:..._

_Zen: Are you sure?_

_Zen: I am not much of a studious person..._

_Soo Min: Yes I am sure._

_Soo Min: I can send you pics of my results if you want._

_{707 has entered the chatroom}_

_Zen: Nah, I'm fine. I shouldn't have doubted your abilities._

_Zen: I'm sure you are doing a great job with inviting the guests too!_

_Soo Min: Hey 707._

_Soo Min: Up so early in the morning?_

_707: Have been awake since yesterday T^T_

_707: Did not sleep at all._

_Zen: Seven has always been like this_

_Soo Min: Is that healthy at all?_

_Soo Min: You should really look after your health more often._

_Zen: Hah, tell that to the guy who lives off of Honey Buddha Chips._

_707: It's my job_

_707: It requires me to be up ready at all times of the day._

At this point, Soo Min has gotten too engrossed with chatting with the characters. This new update was interesting and it seemed as if he was talking to real life people.

_Soo Min: Is being a hacker really that hard?_

_Soo Min: Remind me not to choose that as a career path in the future._

_Zen: lol_

_707: Will do._

_Zen: Speaking of Honey Buddha Chips, I'm hungry._

_Zen: I'm going to a nearby convenience store to pick up some food._

_Zen: Talk to you guys later._

_707: Wear a disguise!_

_707: Wouldn't want to be mobbed by fangirls, would you?_

_Soo Min: Wear a cat costume._

_707: LOL_

_Zen: That's not funny, you know._

_Zen: Anyways, bye!_

_{Zen has left the chatroom}_

_707: lol, Zen really has no sense of humour at all._

_Soo Min: Would Jumin be attracted to Zen if he wears a cat costume?_

_707: That's a great idea lol_

_707: I should get a costume done for Zen._

_707: Imagine all the fans if they see him in a cat costume._

_707: They would go crazy_

_Soo Min: I can totally imagine that._

_707: Or maybe I can just photo edit a picture of Zen into a cat costume._

_707: Yea that sounds good._

_707: Excuse me while I go edit a picture!_

_707: Defender of Justice Seven Oh Seven leaving to complete a mission!_

_707: Peace out!_

_Soo Min: lol_

_{707 has left the chatroom}_

Seeing as there was no one in the chatroom, Soo Min left the chatroom too. Seeing as there are some emails he received overnight, he clicked on one to start replying. He stared.

Now he has to write the emails himself too?!

Groaning, he set to work. Seriously Cheritz, how is this going to increase the reputation of the game among the female population?

_From: longcat_

_[Date] XX/XX [Time] 0523_

_Meow meow... Meow meow Longcat meow !.!.!_

_Meow meowmeow?.?_

Soo Min stared at the email. What on Earth is he going to write? He's writing a freaking reply to a cat! What the hell has happened to his life?

Due to his frustration, the ravenette wrote a reply and sent it off, not really caring whether the cat will get offended by the message and choose not to go to the RFA party.

_Dear Longcat,_

_Unfortunately, I am not a cat and I do not understand the cat language at all._

_Unless you miraculously learn the human language, I will prefer if you get a human who can speak the cat language to be your spokesman._

_For your information, the RFA party will be held seven days from now and it will be at 12:00pm at Junseong Hotel. Do not worry, salmon will be provided._

_If you have any inquires, please present the question to me in perfect Korean._

_Yours,_

_Jung Soo Min,_

_RFA Representative_

Finally done with writing the reply, Soo Min's stomach rumbled. He checked the clock. Wow, time certainly flies. It is already thirty minutes past eight. Putting his phone aside, Soo Min set to making his breakfast.

Buttered toast with hot chocolate sounds nice.

* * *

Min Hae frustratedly glanced at her phone and frowned. She sighed and checked her phone again.

"Min Hae, can you stop tapping your fingers on the desk? It is getting very irritating." Woo Sung complained. "What's gotten you in a fuss?"

The brown haired girl just glared at her phone. "For some reason, my Mystic Messenger application has just stopped working. No matter how much I try launching the app, it just crashes."

Woo Sung merely rolled his eyes. "I thought you completed the game already?"

Min Hae shot her brother a withering glare. "So? I want to get all the bad endings now!"

"Then complain to the game developers then!" Woo Sung just cried out. "Your irritating sighs and incessant tapping of your fingers on your phone is driving me crazy!"

"Oh right!" The girl exclaimed. "That's a great idea, hyung! Alright, lemme go on Twitter..."

Min Hae launches Twitter and checks out Cheritz's page. Before she can launch a complain, a post catches her eye and she clicks on it to check it out.

_We are currently aware of the situation where players are unable to access Mystic Messenger. We are working on the problem and it will take time before we are able to fix the problem. Please be patient as our developers are working very hard to overcome this issue. We humbly apologise for this situation and as a compensation, a total amount of 50 hourglasses will be added to your respective accounts once this problem is fixed._

_Sincerely,_

_Cheritz_

Min Hae threw her phone on her bed and cursed loudly.

* * *

Soo Min was bored. As it was the weekend, he had nothing to do as he had already finished his homework in the past hour. He had no chores to do and no plans to go hang out with his friends. He had already called his parents who were working in China for the month and informed them that he was okay and _"No, I am certainly not spending my time uselessly with girls"._ He also assured them that he was fine without them and that he was doing great in his studies and should stop worrying.

Thus why he was mindless tapping on random buttons in the Mystic Messenger app.

He had talked to Jae Hee and Yoosung earlier that day about Yoosung's obsession with LOLOL. Seriously, the highschool student seemed uninterested in studying at all and only games. It is a wonder if the blonde haired gamer would even graduate from high school.

Soo Min also found that the new update to the otome game is really fun, though he would never mention that to Min Hae. He did not want to hear her _"I told you so"_ is he ever said that to her.

He checked every RFA member's profiles as he was so bored, but it just seem to bore him even more.

Jumin, as usual, had a picture of Elizabeth the 3rd on his profile while Jumin, the narcissist, posted another one of his selfies. Yoosung had a picture of the LOLOL leaderboard with him ranked 5th while 707 had the picture of Zen in a cat costume on his. Jaehee, being the responsible secretary she is, posted a schedule of what she had to do the next day, even though the next day happens to be a Sunday.

Then Soo Min clicked on the Help button and his screen blacked out.

Horrified that he may have broken his phone, the boy endless tapped on the screen in hopes of saving his phone from god-knows-what-it-could-be-a virus-infection when his screen lit up again, this time with what seemed like a dialling screen. After checking over his phone to ensure that it was okay, Soo Min accepted the call which was from an unknown number.

What greeted him were chilling words.

_"Nothing is able to help you from the fate you have ran into. No help will be provided as you progress through the game. Be careful of what you say, and take care."_

"Who is this?" Soo Min exclaimed angrily. "How did you get my number?"

A laugh greeted his ears. _"Did you enjoy my surprise? I have more awaiting you..."_

With that, the call ended with Soo Min wordless. He then launched a report to the police to trace the phone line, but they were unable to determine the Caller's ID. In fact, the number that called Soo Min was not even a registered number.

Soo Min fell asleep that night with uneasy thoughts.

* * *

At a distance, a suspicious looking man with white hair put down his pair of binoculars. He was wearing a red tank top with a black jacket over it. A creepy smile was present on his face as he watched a certain boy from a distance.

"The plan has been put into action," he laughed to himself. "Jang Soo Min will play a key role in Mint Eye's road to Paradise."


	4. Day 4

Sunday, 3:21am

_{707 has entered the chatroom}_

_707: Weird..._

_707: ..._

_707: This is certainly very weird..._

_707: I have to investigate this_

_{707 has left the chatroom}_

* * *

Soo Min woke up early as usual on the Sunday morning. He took a shower and wore some casual clothes before heading out to town where he would meet up with Woo Sung and Min Hae. The friends had made plans beforehand to watch the latest movie "Beauty and The Beast" in the cinemas. Soo Min walked to the train station where he would take the train to town and found a seat before he took out his phone and launched the Mystic Messenger application, entering the chatroom to read previous messages and talk to any "online characters".

_{Soo Min has entered a chatroom}_

_Jumin Han: Soo Min, you're awake._

_Jumin Han: Good morning_

_Jumin Han: Have you eaten?_

_Soo Min: Hey Jumin_

_Soo Min: Not yet, I plan on having breakfast with my friends later_

_Jumin Han: Still_

_Jumin Han: You should have something to eat before you go out_

_Jumin Han: It is unhealthy to have an empty stomach_

Soo Min cannot help but grin to himself. What is it with the Mystic Messenger characters and their obsession over eating healthily? That's always the their concern whenever he logs into the chatroom.

_Soo Min: You should tell that to Jaehee then_

_Soo Min: She is always complaining about the workload you give her that she does not have enough time to eat_

_Jumin Han: Hmm_

_Jumin Han: That can't be right_

_Jumin Han: I always ensure that my workers are in healthy conditions_

_{Zen has entered the chatroom}_

_{Yoosung* has entered the chatroom}_

_Soo Min: Hey Zen. Hey Yoosung_

_Yoosung*.: Morning Soo Min!_

_Jumin Han: Good morning you two_

_Zen: Good morning Soo Min_

_Zen: Ah, I see that the aristocrat is awake early today_

_Zen: I thought you would have slept in and still have Jaehee working even though it is a Sunday_

_Yoosung*.: Um Zen? Perhaps you should...?_

_Jumin Han: Contrary to your belief, I do work on Sundays_

_Jumin Han: Unlike certain people, who work only to please the female audience_

_Yoosung*.: Jumin, don't egg him on!_

_Soo Min: It's starting again_

_Yoosung*.: Yep..._

_Zen: Excuse me!_

_Zen: Guys also attend my plays, fyi!_

_Jumin Han: I don't_

_Soo Min: Omg, why don't you two just get a room?_

_Soo Min: Take your lover's spat somewhere else_

_Soo Min: Some people do not want to know about your private lives, you know_

For a while, the chat did not respond and Soo Min thought that the game had crashed or lagged. Then-

_Zen: Soo Min, wth?_

_Yoosung*.: Wut?_

_Jumin Han: Soo Min, what are you implying?_

_Soo Min: What, aren't the both of you dating?_

_Zen: Soo Min, that bastard's three years older than me!_

_Jumin Han: ...and what makes you think that the both of us are dating?_

_Soo Min: What's the problem with him being three years older than you?_

_Soo Min: That just makes you the submissive one then_

_Yoosung*.: !!!_

_Yoosung*.: [Shocked emoji]_

_Soo Min: And from your statement, I gather that you are at least bi or gay, since you did not refute my comment_

_Zen: [Hiding in the corner with four lines on his head emoji]_

_Jumin Han: I repeat, what makes you think that the both of us are dating?_

_Soo Min: ...the way the both of you act towards each other...?_

_Soo Min: Even if the both of you are not dating now_

_Soo Min: I bet everything I own that you two will be dating in the near future._

_Yoosung*.: Zen-hyung's gonna marry Jumin?!_

_Yoosung*.: Zen you have my regards_

_Zen: Wait wait wait!_

_Zen: Wth Yoosung, I did not agree to anything!_

_Jumin Han: Let me call my solicitor to set up the date of the wedding_

_Zen: Not you too!_

_Zen: Soo Min, look what you caused!_

_Soo Min: You're welcome, Zen_

_Soo Min: Ah, I have reached my stop._

_Soo Min: Talk to you guys later!_

_Zen: No wait_

_Zen: I have to say a few words to you, young lady_

_{Soo Min has left the chatroom}_

_Zen: No!_

* * *

"Ugh, Cheritz still has not fixed the problem yet," Min Hae grumbled as she took her seat between Woo Sung and Soo Min. "One would think that they'll have solved it as soon as possible."

Woo Sung sighed. "Min Hae, for the last time, stop complaining about that stupid otome game of yours."

Soo Min looked up. "What about Cheritz?"

"Mystic Messenger stopped working," Min Hae growled out.

"Min Hae," the girl's older brother shot her a glare. "Drop. It. I do not want to hear any of your complaints anymore."

The younger girl fell silent as she jabbed her pair of chopsticks into her omelette. Soo Min watched the two siblings eat as he thoughts ran through his mind. Mystic Messenger stopped working? But was he not using the application fine just now?

At that moment, Soo Min's phone rang and he jumped. Who would call him at this time? Aside from Woo Sung and Min Hae, he does not really have any other friends and he is very sure that it would not be his parents as they would be asleep at this hour. He excused himself to the bathroom and pulled out his phone and checked the Caller's ID.

_Caller's ID: Zen_

Zen? What? How? Soo Min knew that he had closed the application earlier so how was this happening? Hesitantly, he accepted the call. Instead of the usual words appearing on the screen, Zen's voice rang out.

_"Finally! What took you so long to accept the call?"_

Soo Min almost dropped his phone. What on earth is happening?

_"Anyways, I called just to thank you about what you'd done just now. Do you know after you left the chatroom Jumin still made plans about this so called wedding that I sure am not attending, nor do I have any intention of being his bride!"_

Soo Min stared his phone. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing could be formed as he stared at his phone and Zen continued to rant.

_"You, young lady, have a lot to answer to. A 17-year-old girl and calling me a submissive? Do you spend your time reading those godforsaken fan fictions that fangirls write?! Even Yoosung was giving me his blessings! This wedding is not gonna happen, do you hear me? You better call up Jumin or ask Seven to hack into that bastard's files and cancel that wedding! You hear me?! I will not participate this-this... I will not do what that bastard wishes me to do!"_

The high school student moved his phone away from his head but Zen's voice could still be heard.

_"Soo Min? Can you hear me? Why aren't you answering me? Hello?"_

Just then, a few guys entered the toilet, chatting to each other.

_"Soo Min? Answer me! Are those guys I hear in the background? Why are you hanging around guys? A girl like you shouldn't hang around guys, you know? Soo Min!"_

Shakily, Soo Min just ended the call. Was this part of the update? He was not sure, but with this update, the otome game seemed too real all of the sudden. No, it was too real. How in the world had Cheritz modified the game to respond to real voices?

Realising that he had taken too long in the bathroom, Soo Min exited to join his friends and finish their breakfast. He did not want to run late for the movie later on in the day.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast is a movie aimed towards female audiences, Soo Min decided as he sat on his bed, contemplating the events of the day. Well, maybe not, Soo Min enjoyed the cartoon version of the movie when he was younger, but the remake of the movie into a live action made it too romance-y for his tastes. The boy took out his phone and stared at it. He had nothing to do, but he really did not want to launch the Mystic Messenger application. But then again, he was bored.

After a while, he allowed his thumb to tap on the tiny square with 707's face on it and watch the application launch. With another tap, he entered the RFA chatroom.

_{Soo Min has entered the chatroom}_

_Soo Min: V?_

_Soo Min: You're online?_

_V: Yes_

_V: Luciel wanted to talk to me on this chat_

_V: But it seems that he's not here yet_

_{707 has entered the chatroom}_

_Soo Min: Well, here he is_

_707: Oh, Soo Min_

_707: I was going to call you_

_707: But you're already here_

_V: Luciel, why do you want to talk to me?_

_707: V, wait a minute_

_707: Let me say a few a words first_

_707: Last night when I was working, I was alerted that Soo Min's location IP changed although I have explicitly told her that she should not leave the apartment_

_Soo Min: Wait what?_

_707: So I decided to hack into the server IP that Soo Min is currently in_

_Soo Min: Seven, I thought I told you not to do that anymore?_

_707: Soo Min, do you enjoy cross-dressing?_

Soo Min blinked. Okay, that was unexpected.

_V: Luciel, what is the meaning of this?_

_Soo Min: ...no... Why?_

_707: Then why do you look like a guy?_

_Soo Min: ...becuz I'm one?_

_707: But didn't you say that you were a girl?_

_707: On the first day you joined the group_

_707: I hacked into the server IP and checked every detail_

_707: Jang Soo Min, 17-year-old highschool student in Hanseong High. Top Scholar. Son of Jang Sang Kyu and Cha Jin Yung who are working as accountants in one of Korea's top accounting firms_

Soo Min blinked again. How in the world...?

_Soo Min: Wha-?_

_Soo Min: No no no I don't understand_

_707: No Soo Min, I don't understand_

_707: Why did you lie about your identity on the first day?_

_707: Are you by chance working with that other hacker?_

_707: Confess!_

The raven headed boy was confused. What was happening? All of the sudden, this otome game did not seem like a game at all.

_Soo Min: First things first, how the hell did you get that information?_

_Soo Min: How is a game character able to access information about me when he is only a game character?!_

_Soo Min: This is creepy_

_Soo Min: I knew I shouldn't play this game_

_V: ..game..?_

_Soo Min: I shouldn't have listened to Min Hae_

_Soo Min: Now look where this brought me_

_Soo Min: A messed up game that somehow knows every single thing about me_

_707: What game?_

_Soo Min: This game! What else? Pokemon Go?_

_Soo Min: And that phone call last night, I called the police but the number doesn't really exist_

_Soo Min: And Zen's phone call just now, how the hell did Cheritz update Mystic Messenger characters to be so intellectual?_

_707: Cheritz...?_

_Soo Min: I don't care that I'm breaking whatever fourth wall but this is insane and creepy_

_Soo Min: Not to mention messed up_

_707: Hold up_

_Soo Min: I'm going to delete this app_

_707: HOLD UP!_

Soo Min took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself down. He was being irrational but things are escalating out of hand. Things are getting weird and unexplainable, the least he could do is listen to whatever the in-game character has to say.

_Soo Min: ...what?_

_707: Firstly, calm down_

_707: What do you mean, we are characters of a game?_

_707: I have you know that we are real life people_

_707: Mystic Messenger?_

_707: Who would name a game that anyways?_

_V: This is getting weirder and weirder_

Man, he is going to break do many fourth walls but Soo Min did not really care anymore. He knows that it is just a game but he wants answers on how the hell Seven is able to know things about him that not everyone knows about.

_Soo Min: Mystic Messenger, a female orientated visual novel game developed by Cheritz. One of the most popular dating sims in the world... for now_

_707: Romance..?_

_707: With us..?_

_Soo Min: Yea, there's five routes with many different endings. The player is a female who idiotically_ _downloads a mysterious app that leads her into living in a closed, secured apartment owned by someone named Rika, who is also the founder of a charity organization known as the RFA. Rings any bells?_

_V: What..?_

_V: How is this possible?_

_707: ..._

_707: Soo Min, I assure you_

_707: This is not a game at all_

_707: We are indeed real life people_

_707: How you wound up in this I cannot explain_

_707: But now you are involved in our business you cannot back out_

Real life people? But how could it be? Even if its possible, Soo Min is sure that he would have known about them, especially with Jumin being a corporate heir and all that. And why can't he back out? With all that is happening, the first thing the ravenette wants to do is back out from this situation that he is roped into.

_Soo Min: Why?_

_Soo Min: Give me a reason not to._

_707: Because the person who roped you into this business could be the hacker!_

_707: Think! There must be something that differs you from the other "Mystic Messenger players". What could it be?_

The hacker? Unknown?

Then all of the sudden, Soo Min remembers Min Hae saying that Mystic Messenger is not functioning properly all throughout Korea. That Cheritz is trying to work on the problem but it has not been fixed yet even though it has almost been two days. He remembers Unknown texting him about surprises and whatnot. Most of all, he remembers the creepy phone call he got the previous night. The voice reminded him of Unknown's voice in the Visual Novel Mode that was available on the second day of the game.

_Soo Min: Min Hae says that the rest of the Mystic Messenger players are unable to access the game now and that Cheritz is trying to fix the problem, to no avail. It has been happening since yesterday, when I received a Play Store notification that Mystic Messenger is requiring an update._

_Soo Min: I think its been happening since then_

_707: Hmm_

_Soo Min: I am still not convinced_

_Soo Min: I need proof that you are actually real life people_

_Soo Min: No, don't send those animated pictures, I want real proof_

_Soo Min: If you all are indeed real life people, I would know_

_Soo Min: Especially with Jumin being a corporate heir_

_Soo Min: I watch the news and Jumin has never appeared on the news ever_

_707: ..._

_707: You're making this hard for us you know?_

_V: Soo Min where do you live?_

_V: I will come visit you._

_V: Will that be enough proof for you?_

_707: V, no_

_707: I will not allow you to do so_

_707: Especially in your condition_

At this, Soo Min raised an eyebrow. What condition? V?

_707: I'm going to make a phone call_

_707: Since Soo Min claims not seeing Jumin in flesh before, he will go visit you_

_707: I already know where you live_

_707: Stay put_

_Soo Min: What-?_

Things are escalating way too fast, just what the hell is happening? Soo Min could not make a head or tail of it.

_V: Is that what you wanted to say, Luciel?_

_707: Yes, and I believe we got our answer_

_V: I think it may be too much for the poor boy_

_Soo Min: I think I need to go rest_

_V: See?_

_707: Fine_

_707: Soo Min, log out from the chat. Lock all your doors and windows and stay in your apartment. Jumin will be at your place shortly._

_707: You have a peephole, yes? Then don't open the door for anyone else except Jumin_

_707: You hear me?_

_Soo Min: yes..._

_{Soo Min has left the chatroom}_

Soo Min laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Things are going too fast for the boy to process. In one day, his life managed to urn upside-down. And to think it was caused by playing a game. Within a few seconds, he dozed off to sleep, only to be rudely awaken by the sound of his doorbell ringing fifteen minutes later.

Groggily, the boy stood up and opened the door, to be greeted by the sight of a tall man wearing a business suit. The man was a head taller than him and had messy black hair with grey eyes.

"Jang Soo Min, we finally meet," the man greeted while holding out a handshake. "I am Jumin Han, as you well know."

Soo Min blinked.

Then he blinked again.

This is not what he was expecting at all. In fact, he did not really expect anyone to turn up.

"If this is not enough evidence," Jumin continued. "Here's Elizabeth the 3rd."

Soo Min stared as the man hauled out a beautiful white cat with equally mesmerising blue eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask," the boy said after a while. "What happened to Elizabeth the 1st and Elizabeth the 2nd?"

For the briefest of moments, the sides of Jumin's mouth tilted up into a smile.

"You never fail to amuse me with your comments," the corporate heir said. "I must thank you for the wedding comment this morning. The events that happened after was, of course, a joke. That actor just takes everything too seriously."

Soo Min nervously wringed his hands. "Um... Do come inside, it is very rude of me for not inviting you in."

Jumin nodded his head and stepped in after taking off his shoes. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they are working in China for a few more weeks. Until then, I'll be living alone," Soo Min took a seat on his sofa. "Please have a seat."

The man obliged. "Luciel wishes to apologize to you for his harshness in the chat just now. He is normally a playful person, but he cares a lot about the members of the RFA. He understands that you may be a bit wary of him now."

"It's... just hard to take in, you know," the seventeen-year-old boy sighed. "This was supposed to be a game, and it escalated to this."

The corporate heir tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I can understand that."

There was a meow. Soo Min watched as Elizabeth the 3rd detached herself from Jumin's arms and pad up to him, jumping into his lap.

Jumin chuckled. "She likes you."

"I suppose so," the ravenette said as he ran a hand through the pure white fur, causing the cat to purr.

"Luciel will not be pleased," Jumin smirked. "Other than the times he sneaked in my apartment to kidnap her, I have never allowed anyone else to touch Elizabeth the 3rd."

Soo Min just smiled.

"Won't you feel alone?" The man asked. "Since your parents are not home. You don't seem to have any siblings either."

"I have Woo Sung and Min Hae," Soo Min replied as he looked down into his lap. "They are my best friends, and are always there for me, though I'm quite used to an empty house as my parents are always abroad due to business."

He did not notice a flash of concern that went through Jumin's face as he noted the only two friends he had. It was only when Jumin placed a hand on his shoulder did Soo Min look up into the pair of piercing grey eyes.

"You're young enough to be my younger brother," the man murmured. "Ten years younger than me, in fact. And RFA members care for one another. If you have any troubles, know that I'll be there for you."

Soo Min could feel his breath hitch. Slowly, he nodded as an answer to Jumin's statement. The two of them shared another short conversation before Jumin had to leave.

Soo Min fell asleep that might knowing that he had gained an older brother.


	5. Day 5

_"Soo Min, daddy and I are going on a business trip. Be a good boy and stay at home with the nanny, will you? Mommy and daddy will be back by the end of the week."_

_The five-year-old ravenette smiled at his mother. "Okay, mommy!"_

_..._

_"Nanny, Nanny!" Six-year-old Soo Min happily rushed to his nanny's room with the intentions of waking her up to play with him for the day. He pushed open the door and entered the room, only to be greeted by the sight of a woman hanging by a noose and a chair strewn across the room._

_"Nanny?" The child whimpered. "Nanny? Nanny!"_

_It was the loud cries of a child that woke the neighbours up and alerted them. They barged down the door to find a child wailing in front of a woman who was clearly dead. The child's parents were not at home and were not expected to be home until the end of the week._

_It was unclear to the nanny's reasons of why she committed suicide but young Soo Min never forgot that morning and continued having nightmares of that incident. He was then taken in by one of the neighbours until his parents came back from their business trip._

_..._

_"Stop it!" Soo Min glares at a bunch of boys as they took his schoolbag from him after school. "Give it back!"_

_His attempts were to no avail as the bullies sneered back. "Poor baby Soo Min. Your parents are never home. Maybe they were ashamed of having you as a son. If you were a good boy as you claim to be, maybe your nanny wouldn't have killed herself."_

_"You're wrong!" The young child tried to defend himself against the bullies but was pushed into the lake behind him. He flailed around in the water but could not swim even though the lake was shallow. The bullies continued to jeer at him as he tried to save himself from drowning._

_"Teacher, teacher, they are over here!" A sudden voice rang out and the bullies exchanged looks of panic as they scuttled away in fear of getting caught by a teacher._

_A young boy with brown hair came into sight with a tiny girl following at his heels. He rushed over to Soo Min and helped the boy out of the lake. From his bag, the brown headed boy took out a jacket and offered it to Soo Min, who accepted it gratefully._

_"I saw what they did to you just now," the boy said. "I tried to inform a teacher but they have all left to go home. I'm sorry for taking too long."_

_Soo Min tried to answer but sneezed._

_"You must be getting cold, come over to my house and I'll give you a warm shower. You're unable to look after yourself like that," the boy said as he helped Soo Min up. "I'm Kyo Woo Sung, by the way. This is my younger sister, Kyo Min Hae."_

* * *

It was half past six in the morning when the alarm went off. Eyes opened, revealing black orbs as a pair of hands searched at the bedside table to find a phone. Once the phone was obtained, the boy switched off the alarm and got off his bed. Soo Min brushed his teeth and took a shower before having breakfast, which was french toast.

Having finished his breakfast, Soo Min grabbed his bag and opened the front door so he can walk to school when he bumped into a man. He blinked owlishly.

"Oh," he said after a while. "Good morning, Jumin."

The oldest member of the RFA smiled a little. "Good morning to you too, Soo Min. I was on my way to work and passed by, so I was wondering if you need me to drive you to school."

Taken aback, Soo Min quickly replied. "No, thank you but I appreciate the thought. I always walk to school with Woo Sung and Min Hae."

"Do you live close by? I can pick them up too," the older man asked.

"We meet down in Changjeonno Street. There's no need to drive me, it will be too much of a hassle for you," Soo Min tried to deny the offer.

Jumin just looked at the younger boy. "Right. Lock the door, you'll be late to school if we dawdle around talking like this. We'll pick up your friends on the way too."

Realizing that Jumin will drive him to school either way, Soo Min gave in and agreed to his offer.

* * *

It was one of those rare times where Soo Min actually rode in a car. Scratch that, he was not riding in a car, he was riding in a limousine! Soo Min found himself watching the buildings pass by as the limousine continued its journey to his school. After a while, he got bored and ended up logging into the RFA chat..

_{Soo Min has entered the chatroom}_

_Jaehee Kang: Soo Min_

_Jaehee Kang: Good morning_

_Soo Min: Morning Jaehee_

_Jaehee Kang: Going to school?_

_Soo Min: Yep_

_Jaehee Kang: Make sure you study hard and do well in your exams_

_Jaehee Kang: I've always been telling Yoosung that but the boy never listens_

_Soo Min: Don't worry I will~_

_Jaehee Kang: Also_

_Jaehee Kang: I've read the messages from yesterday_

_Soo Min: Oh_

_Jaehee Kang: It must be hard for you to find out that we are not really characters of fiction._

_Jaehee Kang: Are you really okay?_

_Soo Min: I am, thank you for the concern_

_Soo Min: Besides, Jumin really comforted me when he turned up_

_Jaehee Kang: I see_

_Jaehee Kang: Mr Han may seem like a cold person but he really cares for us_

_Soo Min: I know_

_Soo Min: He's sitting beside me as we speak_

_Jaehee Kang: ..._

_Jaehee Kang: That would explain why he is not in his office yet._

_Jaehee Kang: He's normally early_

"We are approaching Changjeonno Street, Soo Min," Jumin's voice alerted the ravenette as the limousine skidded to a stop. "By chance, are those your friends?"

Soo Min stopped texting and looked up. Sure enough, standing across the street was two familiar brown headed teenagers.

"Woo Sung! Min Hae!" He called out. "Over here!"

The siblings looked over and mirrored expressions of shock were displayed on their faces as they saw Soo Min in the limousine.

"Whoa! Did you hit the jackpot or something, Soo Min?" Woo Sung jokingly asked.

"Not really, a friend of mine just offered to drive us to school," the boy replied.

Min Hae frowned. "A friend of yours...?"

Soo Min just shrugged, unable to explain his situation to his friends.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kim Shin. I'm one of Soo Min's internet pen pals. The both of us recently met and since my office near near your schools, I offered to drive you all there," Jumin smoothly said, startling the ravenette as he had not noticed the man come out from the limousine.

For some bizarre reason, Woo Sung and Min Hae seemed to believe the lie as they nodded their heads as if understanding the situation. Soo Min just shook his head. His friends may not be as bright as he is, but they are certainly make up for it with their patience and kindness.

"Come in, I'll drop you all off at your school," Jumin invited the two brown headed siblings into the car *ahem* _limousine_.

At Soo Min's nod, they hopped into the vehicle. Min Hae, however, was looking at Jumin in a strange way.

"Have I seen you before?" She asked, a frown marring her face.

Jumin merely typed away on his phone as he replied. "Nope, I don't think so."

Min Hae nodded her head, though a bit hesitantly. "Yea, it might just have been my imagination."

* * *

Soo Min spent the rest of the journey talking to his friends while texting Jaehee on the RFA chat. They dropped Min Hae off at her school and headed to theirs. There, the boys traded goodbyes with Jumin before the corporate heir left to his office.

All in all, it was a normal day in school for Soo Min. Lessons went on as he asked and answered questions. It's the typical life of a highschool student.

As he was walking home though, Soo Min's phone rang.

_Caller ID: Zen_

Why the hell was Zen calling him again? Soo Min had no idea why but he accepted the call anyways.

_"Soo Min! You picked up!"_ The unmistakeable voice of Zen could be heard from the other line. _"My practice just ended and I wanted to talk to you."_

Before the boy could open his mouth to ask any questions, Zen continued. _"I-I wanted to apologize, for the scare I must have given you yesterday. I read the chat this morning so I know of what happened last night. It must have been scary getting a call from a character of a game."_

Soo Min paused. "Yea, it was. It was a little too freaky and I got a bit paranoid."

A laugh could be heard from the other line. _"You know, it's weird hearing a guy's voice when I've thought of you as a girl before."_

"It's not like I can choose my gender when I played the game, right?" Soo Min sarcastically commented.

_"Speaking of which, what possessed you to play this game then? From how you described it, it sounds a lot like a romance game, and I wouldn't have pegged you to be playing a romance game."_

Soo Min gave a wry smile. "You sound a lot like one of my friends, Woo Sung. He said the same thing too. His younger sister, however, was adamant that I play the game so I can 'learn how to pick up girls'. I gave in after her countless attempts."

_"Right,"_ Zen replied. _"Also, my questions from yesterday still stands. What the hell were you thinking, saying those kind of things? I hate that bastard!"_

"That's cause you don't really know him," Soo Min argued back. "Other than during RFA parties, have you really talked to him on a personal level?"

There was silence on the other line. Soo Min smirked. "My point exactly."

_"Shut up,"_ Zen sounded a bit grumpy and Soo Min could tell that he did not really mean his words.

"Tell you what," Soo Min grinned as he looked left and right at the road to check that there are no cars on the road. He then crossed as he continued talking. "Call him up and meet up with him. Take the time to get to know him as a friend and as a member of the RFA."

_"...You're really making me do that...?"_ Zen's doubtful voice could be heard from the other line.

Soo Min laughed. "Since you're taking it that way, sure, why not."

_"I really don't understand you,"_

The seventeen-year-old boy just laughed again. "It's great getting to know you, Zen."

There was a pause, then- _"It's great getting to know you, too."_

The call ended and Soo Min continued on his way back home with a large smile on his face. He felt as if the bond between Zen and him has deepened, and that Zen resembles Woo Sung a lot.

The smile dropped off his face as he took on his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?"

Amidst a pile of empty Honey Buddha Chips packets sat a hacker as his fingers danced across a keyboard, his eyes staring at the computer screen in front of him. It was clear that he was very focused on his work as a frown marred his face.

Then he was interrupted by the familiar sound of his ringtone, which is currently set to the "Meowing Symphony".

_Unknown ID._

Warily, the hacker accepted the call. Even though the alarm system on his phone hasn't gone off, he was still wary of any unknown callers.

"Hello, who is on the line?"

An unfamiliar, yet clearly autotuned voice rang out.

_"Saeyoung."_

The hacker froze. "Who are you?" He demanded. "How do you know my name?"

His answer was a chilling laugh. _"No one you know. I ask of you not to meddle in my affairs though, it is really annoying."_

"What do you mean?" The red headed man asked.

There was a pause and the voice continued on. " _Soon, you will witness Mint Eye's success."_

"Right and-" the hacker spoke but was interrupted.

_"-and the fall of the RFA."_

With that, the call ended leaving the man to grip his phone tightly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned back to his phone and clicked on an application before he typed out a message.

_{707 has entered the chatroom}_

_707: Soo Min, are you there?_

_Yoosung*.: Seven?_

_Yoosung*.: Soo Min's not here._

_Yoosung*.: What's wrong?_

_707: ...I'll just call him_

_Yoosung*.: Wait Seven, can you explain the situation to me?"_

_{707 has left the chatroom}_

The red headed man let out a frustrated sigh but proceeded to his contacts where he dialled a number. It took a while before it went through.

_"H-hello?" A rather hesitant voice came from the other line._

"Soo Min, where are you?" The man asked abruptly.

A hitched breath could be heard. It sounded like the person on the other line was having a panic attack of some sorts. _"I-I don't know. I was walking back home when Zen called me and we talked. When we ended the call, I realized that I'm no longer in familiar surroundings and I don't recognize anything around me!"_

"Soo Min, calm down," he advised. "I have a tracking bug on your phone. Stay where you are and don't talk to any strangers. Be alert of your surroundings. I'll be there in a short while."

He listened to the heavy breathing on the other line. For some reason, it caused his worry to increase.

"Soo Min?" He questioned with concern. "Are you okay?"

_"Y-yea."_

The man grabbed his keys and exited his apartment. "I'll be there. Wait for me."

* * *

Soo Min waited by a road as he waited for a car to arrive. He was worried and confused. He was definitely sure that he used the same route home, but how did he end up in this unfamiliar part of Korea? The past few days have been a series of bizarre events and this just added to it.

His eyes landed on the building in front of him. For some reason, he felt compelled to enter it. Then his phone's notification ringtone rang out. He checked it to see that he has received a message from an unknown number.

_Head to the third floor and to the first door on your right. The password is 421746._

Soo Min froze as a sense of foreboding crept up to him. Is someone stalking him?

His phone rang again.

_What are you waiting for? It's right in front of you._

That confirms his suspicions that someone is watching him. He looked around, but failed to locate anyone near him. Once again, his phone rang.

_Do I have to make you?_

Soo Min could feel his heart beat faster as he read rhe message. With deft fingers, he typed out a message and sent it to 707.

_Seven, where are you? I think the hacker is watching me and he is sending me messages ordering me to go into a building in front of me._

It took a while before he got a message.

_I'll be there in five minutes. For now, pretend that you are going to follow his instructions._

Easy to say but harder to execute, Soo Min tried to hide his glare as he read the message. However, he did follow the instructions given. He bent to adjust his shoelaces, looked left and right before crossing the road. He stopped and took out his water bottle so he can drink from it before keeping it in his bag. Then he made to walk into the apartment.

There was a "whooshing" sound and Soo Min felt himself being yanked behind. He tried to resist but whoever it was behind him, they were strong. He blinked as he felt himself lying down at the back of a moving car.

"You alright? RoboClaw didn't hurt you, did it?" An unfamiliar voice could be heard from the driver's seat.

Soo Min adjusted himself into a sitting position as he took a look at who was at the front. In the driver's seat sat a red headed man wearing a black jacket with amber accents. He wore a pair of glasses that were black and yellow striped. Soo Min blinked.

"Seven?"

"The one and only, at your service. I'm sorry if our meeting is quite abrupt but since you mentioned that someone was stalking you, I decided to take matters into my own hands." The man replied as his golden eyes were fixed on the road.

"It's okay, thank you." Soo Min sat on the backseat as he surveyed his surroundings. The car he was in seemed really expensive. Then again, it probably is as he remembered the photos that the hacker sent a few days prior of his collection of cars.

For a while, there was silence in the car. It was as if the two of them did not what to say to each other. The atmosphere was very tensed.

"Um... Remind me again how you lost your way and ended up at Rika's apartment?" The red headed man tried to start a conversation. He was undoubtedly clear however that he had a lack of face-to-face socializing skills, the question he asked was evidence to that. Who would start a conversation like that?

However, the odds worked in Seven's favour as Soo Min responded. " _That_ was Rika's apartment?!"

"Yeah, you should avoid going there at all, it's a very dangerous place."

"And how is an apartment dangerous?" Soo Min arched an eyebrow in question.

Seven cleared his throat. "Ah, we are almost at your apartment. Have you eaten dinner?"

So he's trying to change the topic, Soo Min noted to himself. Still, he went along with Seven. After all, whatever Seven was hiding, it will have to come to light sooner or later. "No, I have not. I'll be whipping something up later then."

"If you want, I can order dinner for you," the hacker offered.

Soo Min smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks."

* * *

_To: Soo Min_

_From: Zen_

_Time: 7:37 p.m._

_Hey, guess what? I've received tickets for my upcoming play the day after tomorrow! I was thinking of inviting you, are you free?_

_..._

_To: Zen_

_From: Soo Min_

_Time: 7:39 p.m._

_Hm... What time will it be? I only have time in the evenings._

_..._

_To: Soo Min_

_From: Zen_

_Time: 7:42 p.m._

_Oh. It's actually in the afternoon... Can't you skip school and come watch me perform? +_+_

_..._

_To: Zen_

_From: Soo Min_

_Time: 7:46 p.m._

_In your dreams. Now why don't you take my earlier advice and ask a certain corporate heir out, huh? Get to know each other you know. You guys only meet each other once a year during a RFA party, that is certainly not helping you all bond as RFA members._

_To: Soo Min_

_From: Zen_

_Time: 7:47 p.m._

_Yea, and how am I going to do that? The both of us hate each other, remember?_

_..._

_To: Zen_

_From: Soo Min_

_Time: 7:48 p.m._

_Idk. Now, excuse me as I have homework to finish. Good luck with the date with Jumin._

_..._

_To: Soo Min_

_From: Zen_

_Time: 7:50 p.m._

_Oi, you are just using that as an excuse, aren't you? And it's not going to be a date! Soo Min!_

* * *

Jumin was caressing Elizabeth the 3rd's fur when his phone rang. His eyebrow raised as he read the caller's ID but he accepted the call anyways.

"I wouldn't have pegged you of all people to call me at this late an hour."

_"J-Jumin! U-Uh..."_ Zen's voice came from the other line.

"I'm busy, if you are going to waste my time like this, I'm going to hang up," the man said briskly as his thumb stood on standby at the "hang up" sign.

_"W-wait! I've got to tell you something!"_ Zen cried out, then muttered something. Jumin caught a few words which confused him. _"I shouldn't...Soo Min...Ugh...Why did I agree..."_

The corporate heir sighed. "Fine, you have five minutes."

_"W-Well, y-you see... The directors that I'm currently working with. They gave me a few extra tickets so I can invite my friends to watch the play. S-So... A-Are you free tomorrow, around six-seven-ish?"_

Jumin was about to reply with a "no", but remembered Zen mentioning something about Soo Min. Could that boy have set the both of them up? He wondered for a while before agreeing.

"I would be free by then. Thanks for the invitation."

A sigh could be heard. _"I'll see you tomorrow at Concorde then."_

With that, the conversation ended. Jumin then went to his number pad and speed dialled a number.

"Jaehee Kang? Please tell all my clients that I will not be free tomorrow night."


End file.
